The Fasmela Empire
A New Kingdom The Fasmela Empire is the youngest and newest kingdoms to take power in the world. The Fasmela Empire was formally apart of the Zem'nia Empire, as the largest territories in the empire. However, the baron of the territory, now Emperor Omar Ulven, II, had declared its separation from the empire and had successfully won its independence from the empire after a long two year stalemate civil war. After Emperor Ulven had killed the former Sovereign of the Zem'nia Empire, the new Sovereign had ended the war and gave the independence of the new kingdom. Leaders of the Fasmela Empire Emperor Omar Ulven, II Emperor Omar Ulven, II was the former baron of the Fasmela territory that was under the rule of the Zem'nia Empire. After winning the War for Fasmela, Ulven had took power as the first ruler of the empire. Ulven had established a similar hierarchy to the Zem'nia Empire. The High Council The High Council serves to aid and guide the emperor in the ruling of the new empire. Zidzirk, Master of Defense The master of defense is responsible for informing the Sovereign of all matters that relate to Fasmela army. Zidzirk is a half-orc male, who was the former regent of the Fasmela territory, and is now the head of the Fasmela Army. Olmatir Greyspine Master of Commerce As the master of commerce, Olmatir works will all the guildhalls and trade merchants within the Fasmela Empire. The master of commerce is to watch over the treasury, maintain a healthy economy, and to further trade relations within Emox and beyond. Val'borin Zin'dove, Master of Information As the master of information, Val'borin oversees all diplomatic relationships of the empire. The master of information usually has a network of informants and spies throughout the continent and beyond. The master informs the Emperor of any threats to the empire. Samona "Sam" Silla, Master of Law The master of law serves as the empires head lawmaster, who is to enforce the written law of the empire. The master of law informs the Emperor of all major matters, who gives the final judgement under the judgement of the master of the law. Ros'aria Vazor'wyn, Master of Arcana The master of arcana is usually the current Headmaster of the Arcana Sanctum. The master of arcana gives guidance to the Emperor in matters that are beyond the mundane, while also making sure that the Arcana Sanctum is properly teaching its student the use of magic. Other Leaders There are other leaders within the Fasmela Empires, who all hold an office that is has power in within the two cities outside of the capital of the empire. The Port Master The port master is responsible for the operations within the ports and docks of the city of Gold Port. This position is appointed by the Master of Commerce. The current port master is Zan'dorr Wyn'fir, a half-elf male who grew up working on the docks of Gold Port. Guardian's A guardian is the commander of the forces of the Fasmela army within the cities of the empire, and are the lieutenants to the Master of Defense. The current guardian of Nighthaven is the Ak'kar Yel'ren. The guardian of Gold Port is the Kralik Goldhood. Law keepers A law keeper is the local cities enforcer of the written law within empire. They are appointed by the Master of Law. The current law keeper of Nighthaven is Vivi Rask. The current lawkeeper of Gold Port is Leon Kobus. Cities of the Empire The Fasmela Empire has a total of three cities under its control. The capital city of the empire is Fasmela City, located in the middle of both cities. The northern most city of the empire is Nighthaven. While the southern most city is the harbor city of Gold Port.